A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of projector screens, more specifically, a projector screen suitably adapted for use as a sun shade and of which is portable.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a portable sun shade that attaches to a hand rail of a patio or deck and of which a retractable sun shade extends upon a telescoping tube to provide shade to an area of the patio or deck immediately adjacent; wherein a pivoting hanger'extends atop said telescoping tube to provide a means by which to hold the retractable shade; wherein the telescoping tube can be adjusted to different lengths thereby offering varying levels of shade; wherein the retractable shade is spring-loaded and can fold vertically when not in use.
The Comeau Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,302) discloses a semi-adjustable shade and roller combination in which an essentially non-stretchable shade material is mounted on a telescoping roller. However, the semi-adjustable shade and roller are not portably mounted for use in an outdoor patio in order to provide shade to an area thereon.
The Judkins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,115) discloses a headrail for holding a roller shade, wherein the roller shade can be exposed for easy removal and replacement. However, the roller shade is not a portably mounted sun shade that includes a retractable sun shade for use on a deck or patio.
The Kim Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,354) discloses an automatically retractable sun shade assembly. Again, the sun shade is not a portably actuated device that can be secured to a rail of a patio or deck and of which includes a retractable sun shade of provide shade to the adjacent portion of said patio or deck.
The Tomita Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,508) discloses a lightweight sunshade roll screen. However, the sunshade does not teach a clamping means to attach a device on a rail of a deck or patio and from which a retractable shade shall extend.
The Kirberg Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,910) discloses a rollup-type screen for receiving projected pictures and constructed to operate either on a floor stand or hung from a wall or ceiling. However, the rollup-type screen is not particularly adaptable for use in a portable capacity in which the screen is attached to a rail from which the shade is provided there from.
The Lin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,948) discloses a motorized sun-shade assembly having a horizontal roller rotatably mounted in the housing. Again, the sun-shade is not a portably engageable device for use with a hand rail of a deck or patio.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable sun shade that attaches to a hand rail of a patio or deck and of which a retractable sun shade extends upon a telescoping tube to provide shade to an area of the patio or deck immediately adjacent; wherein a pivoting hanger extends atop said telescoping tube to provide a means by which to hold the retractable shade; wherein the telescoping tube can be adjusted to different lengths thereby offering varying levels of shade; wherein the retractable shade is spring-loaded and can fold vertically when not in use. In this regard, the portably engaged retractable sun shade departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.